Annie Get Your Gun
by Carly-M
Summary: It's gonna take some true grit to get out of this adventure unscathed...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Annie Get Your Gun (1/?)  
**Author:** Carly  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Study group, J/A  
**Spoilers:** Up to 2.17 & future speculation  
**Rating/Warnings:** PG  
**Word Count:** Part 1: 2,650  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community.  
**Summary:** It's gonna take some true grit to get out of this adventure unscathed...  
**Notes:** Based on spoilers for future episodes & some of the scrolling text in 2.17 - so if you're not into spoilers/spec, please don't read!

* * *

"Seriously," said Jeff, flipping through his Anthropology book in exasperation, "does anyone know what chapters Duncan has based the final exam on?"

Britta gave up and threw her book across the table. "Who the hell knows. Maybe if we write 'penis' for every answer we'll get at least fifty percent right."

"That's what I did for the mid-term and I ended up getting a C," said Troy, folding a torn out page into an airplane.

"Well I'm not prepared to litter my exam with weiners and whatnot, so let's just pick a chapter and start studying," said Shirley.

"Weiners and whatnot," mused Abed. "Sounds like an adult dime store."

Pierce snickered, quietening down when Shirley glared at him. "What? I haven't made a penis joke all day, can't a guy live vicariously?"

"Where's Annie?" asked Jeff, glancing at her empty seat. "She's usually the gatekeeper of scholarly things. I'm sure she's got the answers in her notes somewhere."

"I think she's hanging out with that Jessica girl again," said Britta.

Troy's eyes lit up. "Jessica Rabbit?"

Britta sighed and folded her arms. "Just because she's a red head and she's attractive doesn't mean you should objectify her, Troy. Portraying her as some cartoon hottie just..."

Everyone cut her off with a collective groan. While they were busy flinging insults around at her expense, Britta took out a key and calmly made a notch on her 'Interrupted Speech' tally.

"First of all, I don't even know what you're talking about," said Troy.

"Who Framed Roger Rabbit?"

Troy blinked slowly. "I'm pretty sure you just said words, but the order has no meaning for me. Second of all," he continued, "Her name _is_ actually Jessica Rabbit."

"It's Jessica Abbott," said Abed.

"Whatever."

"Annie sure has been spending a lot of time with her lately," said Shirley. "We were supposed to buy our end-of-semester picnic costumes together but I've hardly seen her all week. I hope this Jessica's not a bad influence."

"I wouldn't worry too much," said Abed. "Jessica's just appealing to Annie's mentor side. She's new to the area and has been checking out classes for next semester so Annie's acting as tour guide. Jessica also has three cats, is allergic to pineapple and thinks the word 'moist' should be banned from the dictionary."

"And you know all this random information because..." Jeff drawled out.

"She asked me if she could borrow a pen in my film studies class."

"Of course," said Jeff, flinching when a pointy paper missile hit him in the forehead. "OK, as fun as this conversation is, it's not bringing us any closer to passing this stupid exam." He unfolded the paper airplane that had fallen onto his lap. "This says page twenty-one so let's just start from there."

"Um, Jeff, can I have my page back now?" Troy sheepishly asked, not moving out of the way fast enough when Jeff crumpled it up and threw it at his face. "... thank you."

They were all staring blankly at their books when Annie scurried in to take her seat. "Hi guys!" she chirped. "Sorry I'm late; I was just with..."

"Yeah, yeah, moist pineapple girl, we know," said Pierce.

Annie raised her eyebrows as if to say, 'OK weirdo' and continued to unpack her bag. "How far have we gotten with studying? I have my MP3 recording of yesterday's class if you guys want to listen to that?" Everyone nodded vigorously, snapping their text books closed in relief. Annie plugged the device into Abed's laptop and pressed play as Duncan's voice filtered through the room.

_Today's revision class is very important so I hope you're all listening... Who am I kidding, I really don't care. Anyway, I have some notes in my briefcase that will... OK, well this is off to a good start. I appear to have misplaced my notes and brought you a pamphlet for my local pizza parlor instead. Delicious yet not at all helpful. Thank you 2AM vodka shots for that tremendous brain fart. Alright, new tactic, who can tell me about the importance of the penis in the caveman lineage? Anyone? Anyone at all? Pierce, brilliant, let's start with you..._

_

* * *

_

Annie paced the hallway, waiting for the rest of the group to emerge from the exam room. Abed and Troy were first, comparing notes about the multiple choice section.

"What did you pick for the question about ancient relics?" asked Abed.

"Oh man, that one was hard," said Troy. "I went with A because I noticed my answer pattern spelt out 'ABBA', but I was really tempted to circle D, 'Clint Eastwood'."

Britta followed them not long after, then Pierce and Shirley. Jeff was one of the last ones to finish. He massaged his temples as he walked over to the group.

"How do you think you went?" asked Annie in concern. "You looked stressed."

"This isn't an exam headache, it's a Chang headache," said Jeff. "He kept me awake all night watching crappy DVDs like Encino Man to help him 'study', and then spent the whole exam trying to copy off me."

"That man is useless," said Shirley, resting her hands on her stomach. "If he spent less time making puns about his name and more time acting like a normal person then..." she guiltily trailed off when she noticed him loitering behind Jeff.

"Then what?" said Chang. "You'd actually have a proper conversation with me about the potential Chang-by in there? You're going to have to one day you know."

Shirley lifted her head up a little higher. "Well I'm afraid today is not that day, Chang."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go Chang out with the cool people, you guys are lame." He sprinted down the hall. "Yo, Starburns, hold up!"

Britta gave Shirley a gentle nudge with her elbow. "I'm not defending the guy, but for someone whose mission statement is 'That's nice', you kind of gave him the short end of the stick there."

"You're not in my shoes, Britta, so don't tell me how to live my life, OK?"

"Shirley I wasn't trying to..."

"I'm going to grab some lunch." She walked off towards the cafeteria.

Britta turned to the rest of the group who all gave her uneasy smiles in return. "I wasn't being awful was I?"

"It was probably just pregnancy hormones or something," said Troy. "That's a thing right?" he murmured towards Annie.

"Yeah, I'm sure that was it," Annie brightly agreed. "Give her some time and she'll be fine."

"Or she'll hate you forever and kick you out of the study group," said Pierce.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "You're not helping, Debbie Downer."

"What? I'm speaking from experience."

"How about we all just go eat?" Annie said, motioning them forward. She went to follow Britta when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Annie," grinned Jessica, adjusting her backpack. "I was hoping I'd catch you."

"Jessica, hey!" Annie smiled. "We were just about to go get some lunch."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't want to interrupt you when you're with your friends."

"Don't be silly. Guys," she called out to the group. "I know some of you have spoken to her before, but this is Jessica." They all called out greetings to her, Troy blurting out something that sounded like 'rabbit'. "Did you want to join us?"

"That sounds really nice but I was wondering if I could get your help with something first?" Annie nodded so she continued. "I need to drop off some application forms to the Dean but there's no one at reception. He said he wanted them ASAP and I remembered you mentioned you had a spare office key so..."

"Say no more," said Annie, puffing out her chest in self-importance. "I'll take you there now. Save a seat for me, OK?" she said to her friends before walking away with Jessica.

"That was weird," said Abed.

Jeff nodded. "I know. When did she get an office key?"

"Not that. I meant Jessica's newly acquired backpack and yellow sweater." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "I hope she's not planning on going all Single White Female on Annie."

"Abed!" scolded Britta. "Why would you even say that?"

He gave her an unblinking look. "Why would I compare real life to a movie? To quote a popular Willy Wonka internet meme – you must be new here."

"Ha! Chocolate factory burn!" Troy high-fived Abed.

Britta threw up her hands in annoyance. "How can you get every other movie reference in the world and not Roger Rabbit? Come on!"

Pierce shook his head. "None of you clowns are making any sense. Can we just go eat before all the mac and cheese is gone?"

"They're not serving mac and cheese today," said Abed, pointing at a flier for the upcoming picnic. "The Dean's saving all the pasta stock for the 'Spaghetti Western' stall tomorrow."

"Does the Dean even know what a Spaghetti Western is?" scoffed Britta.

Jeff paid closer attention to the poster. "Well he's also having a stall for 'Bandito Burritos' and 'Outlaw Coleslaw' so I don't think understanding is high on his list."

"I don't care what we eat," said Troy, leading everyone down the corridor. "I'm just hanging out for the paintball re-match." He frowned at the memory of last year's game. "Those glee club geeks are gonna have a song in their heart and a paintball pellet in their ass."

"I can't believe the Dean's allowing another game after all the crap that went down the first time," said Britta. "The whole experience was a nightmare."

Jeff smirked at her. "The _whole_ experience, huh? Even a certain moment spent in a certain study room, wink wink, nudge nudge, table sex?"

'You're right," said Britta with a sarcastic smile. "Some parts were even worse than a nightmare."

"Ha! Sex burn!" Troy suddenly flinched. "Ooh, that sounds nasty."

"It is," Pierce sagely advised him.

"Speaking of hastily changing the topic," Jeff said, looking nauseated, "let's go have lunch."

* * *

The Dean stepped up onto the podium in the middle of the quad, adjusting his leather chaps as they rode up his jean-short covered legs. "Welcome Greendale students to the very first 'Howdy Doody Foody Farewell!'" His voice boomed through the microphone and was met with a smattering of applause. "It's great to see so many of you wore theme-appropriate costumes for our Western extravaganza." He glanced over at Leonard. "And some of you just wore whatever..."

Leonard looked down at his saggy grey leotard and blue underwear and shrugged. "I thought you said 'Adam West' theme."

"Right... as I was saying, this picnic is a chance for everyone to celebrate their achievements for the semester and to get their energy going for this afternoon's paintball shootout in the Greendale Corral. I know last year we had our issues," he said, embellishing the last word with air quotes. "And that the prize wasn't technically a 'prize'. But trust me, this year's winner will be blown away! So as your trusty town sheriff I say eat, drink and yee-hah!"

Jeff took a sip of his critter cider (horribly warm apple juice) and turned back to Shirley. "Are we having fun yet?"

Shirley grinned at him. "I don't know about you but I'm having a nice time checking out your buns in those jeans."

"Why, these old things?" he said, posing with his hips to the side. "Whatever do you mean?"

"No wonder you were so keen to attend a school function for once in your life," Britta called out as she joined them. "Any excuse to break out the cowboy costume." She smiled at Shirley's pink hat and matching vest. "You look nice."

Shirley gave her a small nod in return, still not completely past yesterday's incident.

Jeff appraised Britta's outfit. "And you look... layered?"

Britta smoothed down her fringed vest over her white shirt, which were offset by her brown skirt worn over jeans. "We shouldn't have to define ourselves as cowgirls or cowboys in this day and age so I chose to make a stand and come as a cowperson."

Shirley and Jeff just stared at her as some fake tumbleweed from the podium rolled by.

Britta fidgeted with the bandana around her neck. "I'm going to get a drink."

Troy and Abed gave her weird looks as she passed them by. Shirley's eyes lit up when she saw them. "Oh, you two look adorable dressed up in matching outfits," she cooed.

Troy hooked his thumbs around his braces. "We both wanted to be Captain Mal from Firefly but couldn't decide who got to wear the costume."

"So after about ten unsuccessful games of rock, paper, scissors, kick, punch we thought it was only fair we both got to be him." Abed fixed the gun holster around his waist.

"Plus the long brown coat really brings out both of our eyes."

Jeff was about to make a retort when he saw Annie heading towards them in her costume and all coherent thoughts left his mind.

"What in the good Lord's name..." Shirley said, her eyes going wide.

Annie sheepishly came to a stop next to Troy and Abed. "Howdy..." she said, trying to fix her jacket so it would cover her up more.

"Howdy," Jeff managed to breathe out, eyeing up the gold lasso attached to her waist and her knee-high cowgirl boots. "_Boy_ howdy."

Troy tried to suppress a giggle. "I don't know what part of town you're from, but I've never seen a sheriff with _two_ badges. You must be pretty skilled."

Annie folded her arms across the sheriff stars sewn onto her shirt – one on either side of her chest. "OK, you can all shut up now. I've been so busy lately with study and work and overseeing the new students that I forgot to buy a costume." She tugged at her black short-shorts as if more material would magically appear. "I didn't want to show up without one but the only place near me with anything resembling a cowgirl costume was Dildopolis," she said, her cheeks flushing a slight shade of pink.

"You bought your costume from a _sex shop_?" Shirley exclaimed.

"Marital aide store," Annie shot back. "And yes. It was either that or my little cousin's Toy Story cowboy outfit which, mind you, would have been just as short."

"You seem to know Dildopolis' stock range pretty well there, Annie," smirked Jeff.

"You get to learn a lot of things you really don't want to living over a store like that." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, you're all looking good. Where's Britta and Pierce?"

"The chairman, sorry, _person_ of the cow people committee is off getting a drink," said Jeff.

"Pierce is around here somewhere," said Abed. "I heard him practicing the school song on the piano in the makeshift saloon. Then he started singing about saucy schoolmarms."

"He told me this morning he was dressing up as something called a Roy Rogers?" Troy said, screwing up his nose. "It just sounded like a wrestling move to me."

"Well, let's go find them and have a look around before the paintball madness sets in," said Annie. "I hear the John Wayne Quiche Lorraine is tasty."

"Oh come on, he didn't even try with that one," said Jeff.

* * *

When the coast was clear, two sets of spur-adorned legs leapt inside the stage coach parked outside the library. All of the paintball supplies were waiting for them like a bank vault full of gold. With not much time to lose, one varmint stole a quarter of the supplies while the other exchanged them for cartridges laced with black mold.

The Dean's voice crackled over the loudspeakers. "T-minus one hour until the paintball match of the year! Will you be the quick or the dead? I'm excited to find out!"

_Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the feedback, guys! I really appreciate it.**

* * *

The sun blistered down on the deserted Greendale campus. A lone bird swooped in, picking at the carcass of a discarded burrito while mocked-up 'Wanted' posters featuring the Human Being were spattered with the tell-tale signs of battle.

The paintball tournament had begun.

When the Dean fired his starter's pistol everyone had bolted for a hiding spot to make the most of their five-minute leeway. Troy and Abed dashed off towards the library, their coats trailing in the wind like capes. Pierce escorted Shirley to the cafeteria saloon where she was going to sit things out in the 'safe zone' ("The last thing I need is to go into premature labor dressed as a cowgirl and end up on the local news"). Britta, Jeff and Annie pushed their way through the excitable crowd, Jeff guiding the girls to what was left of the secret trampoline garden. They hid behind a hacked-up hedge and discussed their next step.

"Everyone headed towards the main building so I think we should stake out the car park for a while and get the lay of the land," said Britta.

"The lay of the land?" said Jeff, raising an eyebrow. "Nice one Deputy Dawg."

"What's your great suggestion then? Flex our biceps and blind people with our smarm?"

"Well we could always _bore_ people to death by lecturing them on... Zzzzzz. Oh look, I already fell asleep just thinking about it."

"Guys can we not?" interrupted Annie. "We need to concentrate on staying safe and you two arguing about ridiculous things isn't helping."

Britta snorted, earning a glare from her friend. "I'm sorry, Annie, but it's a little hard to take your formidable side seriously when you're wearing rhinestone encrusted hot pants."

Annie gathered her coat closer to her body. "Let's just focus on the game, shall we?"

"Yeah Britta," mocked Jeff, "stop thinking about Annie's ass for one minute, geez."

"I knew I should have gone with Troy and Abed," Annie sighed.

* * *

"How long do you think we should stay down here?" whispered Troy from his crouched position under one of the study carrels. "I've lost feeling down one whole side of my body, including my man bits, and I _need_ those."

Abed shifted next to him. "Another few minutes at least. I heard some gunfire down the hall then Leonard's voice singing the Batman theme in victory."

"That dude just makes up his own rules."

"I know. Have you got enough ammo?"

"I think so," said Troy, checking out the supply clipped to his braces. "Some of this paint seems a little darker than last years; I hope it doesn't stain our coats. I want to wear my costume to Comic-Con."

"Me too."

They were about to exchange a high-five but froze mid-air when they saw two sets of legs run past them and pause outside the study room doors. Abed and Troy listened intently as the two people held a heated discussion.

"How many have you taken down so far?" asked a female voice.

"Five," replied a deeper male voice. "One of them looked like Vince Vaughn but kinda smelt like fish. It was weird."

"We need to move a lot faster if we want to win this thing. Come on."

The two of them ran off, their spurs clanking in time with each step. Troy and Abed looked at one another, slowly letting their hands fall back down.

"Did you recognize any voices?" said Abed.

Troy shook his head. "I thought one of them sounded like my junior high maths teacher but I knew that couldn't be right. Mrs Peterson's cankles could _never_ fit into red cowboy boots like that."

"I think it's time to make our next move." Abed hoisted up his gun. "You ready?"

"Yippie ki-yay," grinned Troy.

* * *

Jeff, Annie and Britta inched along the wall behind the cafeteria. They still hadn't seen any other competitors but had witnessed a few casualties along the way. Starburns was laying behind a SUV in the car park covered in dark green paint when the three of them found him. They wondered why he didn't just get up and move but he said he already tried and people just kept shooting him anyway.

Then when they slunk their way through the trees in the quad they saw a figure writhing on the ground. Jeff had turned him over and discovered it was Magnitude, who could only clutch his paint-spattered stomach and offer up a winded, "... _pop_... _pop_" in response.

The three gunslingers had almost reached the end of the building when someone suddenly lurched out in front of them and fell to the ground face first. Annie gasped in shock but quickly joined the other two in aiming her weapon at the intruder.

"Hang on," said Jeff, lowering his gun. "That hideous argyle vest looks familiar."

Britta nudged the side of the body with her boot, earning a yelp for her efforts.

"Do you mind not kicking me in the fanny?" a voice slurred.

"Professor Duncan?" said Annie. "What are you doing in the game?"

"What game?" he asked, twisting his torso around. "Is it Operation? I do like playing doctors and nurses."

"Eww, no, the paintball game."

"Paintball, eh?" Duncan lifted up his plastic cup, sad to see that it was empty. "Tell you what, if you're really keen to play something may I suggest, 'Go and find your favorite professor a cheeky bottle of wine'?"

"Alright, Duncan, I think you've had enough for one day." Jeff leant down to try and hoist the professor into an upright position but he wouldn't move. "You mind helping me out here?"

"I'd love to but I might just take a special nap on this rock first. Cheers."

Britta frowned at him. "How much _have_ you had to drink today?"

Duncan closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the fact that I'm not listening and you're not my mom."

"Come on," said Jeff. "Let's just leave the town drunk alone before someone sees us." He quickly led the girls around the corner. One minute longer and they would have noticed the dark red paint soaked into Duncan's trouser leg. He woozily leant down to scratch his shin, looking confused when he found a blistering rash underneath the material.

"Well... that can't be good."

* * *

Abed and Troy were slinking past the drama department when they heard the upbeat strains of 'Thank God I'm A Country Boy' filtering through the auditorium.

Troy's face clouded over. "The glee club," he seethed. "Still pulling the same tricks as last year. Well I'm ready for you this time, nerds."

"What have you got in mind?" said Abed.

"We're going to beat them at their own game."

Inside the theatre the glee club suddenly fell silent when they heard a melody coming from outside. Two voices harmonizing beautifully on 'Somewhere Out There'. Like moths to a flame, all eight club members joined in with the song and made their way to the source. But instead of finding friends they shrieked in terror when every last one of them were suddenly assaulted with a rainbow of paint pellets.

Troy swung his gun around his finger before slipping it back into the holster and breaking out into a victory dance.

"Go, go, go, go," Abed chanted in time with the steps.

"Troy, Troy, he's the man! He's his own number one fan!" Troy started to turn his body roll into a snake when a glob of paint whizzed past his ear and hit the wall behind him. "Holy crap!"

"Go, go, go!" said Abed more urgently, not wasting any time in seeing who was chasing them as they sprinted down the hall.

"In your face, glee club!" Troy yelled out over his shoulder. "In _all_ your faces!"

* * *

Britta, Jeff and Annie bolted through the doors of the cafeteria and made a beeline for the safe zone near the coffee station. They didn't step inside the roped off section, though, because once you were in you forfeited your spot in the game. Shirley was wiping down glasses at the counter while Pierce tinkled at the piano, pausing every now and then to itch at the pink paint splotch on his back.

Shirley beamed when she saw her friends and gestured her hand across the drinks fridge. "What'll it be, partners?" She giggled. "I've been practicing my cowboy lingo."

"What are you doing behind there?" asked Annie.

"Keeping myself occupied so I don't strangle Pierce," she replied with a forced smile. "I now know the Hawthorne Wipes jingle off-by-heart. Isn't that _nice_?"

Jeff reloaded his gun. "Don't suppose there's any whiskey back there?"

"Not on my watch, Jeffrey."

Britta glanced around the near-empty cafeteria. "I would have thought there'd be more people in here, especially since the game's been going for a while."

"I know," said Shirley. "It's almost like a ghost town."

Everyone jumped when they heard footsteps pounding down the corridor their way. Britta, Annie and Jeff aimed their guns at the door but relaxed when they realized it was just Troy and Abed – along with a special guest.

"Hey guys!" smiled Jessica, bounding over towards Annie. "I'm so glad you're all still safe."

"We found her playing dead in the hallway and she asked to tag along," Abed explained.

"That old man in the grey lycra went crazy so I just pretended I was already shot." Jessica looked sheepish. "Then I got him in the leg when his back was turned."

"Oh, yay!" said Annie, clapping her hands together.

"_Rabbit, _I mean_, awesome_!" breathed Troy.

Jeff stepped forward. "Look, as great as it is that you took down geriatric Batman, I'm just not sure if we can afford another person on our team."

"Jeff," said Annie, noticing Jessica's face fall. "You're being rude."

"We're being realistic, Annie," Britta chimed in. "I'm sure Jessica's a nice person but aside from the fact that she owns a kickass pair of purple boots, we don't really know her all that well. She could shoot us all in the back."

"We're _all_ going to shoot one another in the back at some stage, Britta. That's the whole point of today."

"Little Annie Oakley's right," said Pierce, taking a break from his playing. "The wild west is a mean, dark place. There's no time for niceties here."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that public service announcement from the 1890s, Pierce, but I think we're good."

"Oh come on, it can't hurt to let Jessica in on the team for just a little while," said Annie.

"It's OK, Annie, I don't want to cause any trouble." Jessica put on a smile. "The Dean was already nice enough to let me play even though I'm not technically a student yet." She glanced over towards Shirley. "I could definitely use a drink, though. This game's thirsty work."

"Of course, sweetie," said Shirley. "What'll it be?"

"Is there any pineapple juice?"

Abed appeared puzzled but before he had a chance to speak, the double doors behind Shirley swung open from an almighty kick and a hulking figure strode in. Alarmed to see so many fellow competitors, the figure panicked and aimed his paintball gun in Shirley's direction. "Freeze or the pretty lady gets it!"

Shirley yelped and Jeff aimed gun at the intruder. "Nice try, Jean Claude Van Overbite, but she's not even in the game."

"Hey! It's not my fault my parents couldn't afford a dentist when I was younger!" the guy yelled. "And my name is Kenneth you tool."

"Kenneth, Jean Claude, whatever," shrugged Jeff. "Either way you're about to get your ass kicked."

"Um, excuse me?" Shirley replied indignantly. "I may not be in the game but I still don't want to get paint all over me!"

"You heard her," said Kenneth. "So why don't you all just put your guns down and slowly back away."

"Why don't _you_?" said Troy.

"I don't know why don't _you_?"

"Why don't _you_?"

"I said it first."

"I said it second and claim infinity." Troy sneered at him. "_Owned_."

"Uh, I hate to interrupt this epic battle of wits," said Britta, glancing out the windows, "but we're about to be invaded by ten crazed looking cow people. So unless we all want to get 'owned'..."

"Alright," said Jeff, "how about we all just make a run for it on the count of three?" Everyone hastily agreed. "OK, one... two..."

A shot suddenly rang out and Kenneth lurched back in surprise, red paint oozing from his chest. The study group looked at one another, wondering who fired the shot, but they all appeared as perplexed as each other.

"Look!" said Annie. "Over there!"

They all turned around just in time to see a guy in a white hat swoop out of the cafeteria with a bandana tied around his face.

"Who was that masked man?" gasped Shirley.

"There's no time for twenty questions now," said Pierce, pointing to the crowd about to intrude on them. "You dweebs better vamoose before you get your butts handed to you."

"We're too pretty to die!" cried Troy, dashing for the exit.

Everyone scattered in different directions just as the angry mob stormed in. Annie helplessly looked for Jessica but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Annie, come _on_!" growled Jeff, grabbing her arm and yanking her towards the door.

* * *

Annie held on tight to Jeff as they sprinted across campus looking for somewhere to hide. She blindly fired out some shots behind her, worried that they were being followed.

"Quick, this way!" said Jeff, careful not to lose his grip on her hand.

They stormed into the stagecoach where the paintball supplies had been and slammed the door shut behind them. Huddling next to each other on the floor, they realised there wasn't a lot of room to move.

"This may have not been the best idea," gulped Annie.

"How many damn windows does this thing have?" said Jeff, shaking his head. "We're going to be seen in no time."

"If we just lie low for a bit we should be OK."

"Easy for you to say, you're two foot nothing. I'm kneeing myself in the face here."

Annie fished around her jacket pockets trying not to become distressed. "Darn it! I'm almost out of paint pellets."

Jeff patted down his sides and frowned. "Same. We're going to have to go on a scavenger hunt and pick some off the wounded."

"Unless..." Annie felt around underneath the seats, looking triumphant when she struck gold. "Ah-ha! I knew there'd have to be some leftover cartridges in here."

Jeff grinned and tipped his hat towards her. "Nice work, Milady."

"Why thank you, Milord," she smiled, tipping her own hat in return. "Let's see if we can find some more."

They each scrounged around next to them. Jeff scored a few that had been knocked out of reach and turned around to see how Annie was faring.

"Any luck with the..." his voiced trailed off when he noticed Annie was on all fours searching underneath the seat, her butt wiggling in the air every time she moved. Jeff swallowed hard. Those hot pants did _not_ leave a lot to the imagination. "Um, Annie?"

"Just a sec, I think I've found something."

Jeff tried to drag his eyes away and stare at the ceiling but it was proving difficult. "That's great but, uh, you might want to cover yourself up while you do it."

"What do you..." she turned her head to face him and only then realised her coat had ridden half way up her back. "Oh crap!" She rushed to sit back down, bumping her head on the side of the coach in the process.

"Are you OK?"

"I just practically mooned you, what do you think?" she mumbled from behind her hands in embarrassment.

Jeff tried not to laugh. "Don't worry about it. Is your head alright?"

"Yes unfortunately. I'd really like to be concussed right about now."

"Annie, seriously, there's nothing to be upset about." He took her hands away from her face and smiled at her. "You've got a very cute butt."

"Jeff!" The tone was scandalized but the smile tugging at her mouth suggested otherwise.

"Look if it makes you feel better I'll give you a little wiggle as well. I've got it on good authority from Shirley that these are A-grade buns."

Annie laughed as Jeff tried to clamber over the leather seats and get his backside in full view, knocking his hat off in the process. "You're an idiot, cut it out!"

"Go on," he teased. "Give it a slap. You know you want to."

"I'll tie you up with my lasso if you don't sit down."

"Don't tempt me," he smirked, but he took his place next to her again on the floor.

Annie picked up his hat and gently put it back on his head, sharing a smile with him. "Not to fuel your ego any more, but the cowboy look really does suit you."

"What can I say? I know how to make an outfit work." Annie snorted and took out her phone. Jeff looked confused. "Who are you calling?"

"Oh, I'm just sending a text to 1997 Jeff letting him know his George Michael outfit is awesome." She squealed when Jeff playfully knocked the phone out of her hands and started poking her in the ribs. Annie wriggled around as Jeff tickled her, inching down further and further until she was almost lying on the ground with Jeff completely on top of her. She shyly smiled up at him as they stayed in that position.

"Annie I..." he said quietly, but froze when a voice invaded their privacy from outside.

"I know someone's in there!" the voice yelled out. "You've got to the count of ten to show yourself before you're toast!"

The two of them shared a look of alarm before Jeff leant down and whispered in her ear. "Annie... get your gun."

_Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback! I appreciate it so much! Hope you enjoy the conclusion.**

* * *

"... five, six, seven..."

Ignoring the voice taunting them, Jeff checked to make sure Annie was prepared for their escape. She gave him a determined smile, which he returned before readying his gun.

"... ten!"

"Now!" yelled Annie, shooting a round of pellets out of the stagecoach window.

They heard their enemy swear in surprise and start randomly shooting towards the decoy spray. Jeff didn't waste any time in kicking the door off its hinges and opening fire. Annie leapt out behind him, yanking the lasso from her hot pants and whipping it towards their assailant with a crazed, "_Hiiiii-ya_!"

When Jeff and Annie's adrenaline-fuelled haze wore off they realized that Buddy was standing before them, clutching his leg. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" said Annie, looking at the lasso as if it had a life of its own. "I meant to flick the gun out of your hands like they do in the movies! Are you alright?"

"Oh, sure, I'm totally cool," said Buddy, trying to regain his composure. "Had you guys going though didn't I? It takes a lot more than that to wipe out the Bud-meister." He attempted a high karate kick, wincing in pain half-way through. "OK, I lied; I think my leg's about to drop off."

"You'll be fine – just keep those kicks away from my face," said Jeff, inching back cautiously. He turned towards Annie with a smirk. "I'm sorry but can we just address the, '_Hi-ya'_? Since when did the wild west have ninjas?"

"What? I was caught up in the moment," said Annie, clipping the lasso back onto her shorts. "I didn't think I'd be monitored by the catch-phrase police."

"There are so many classics you could have used, though! 'Yee-hah', 'Stick 'em up'..."

"Well if you want to be clichéd about it," she teased. "Talk about being streets behind."

Jeff was about to respond when a hail of paintball bombs splattered down near their feet. They leapt back in surprise, aiming their guns wildly in front of them, but they couldn't see where they were being attacked from.

"We need to split up," said Jeff, racing with Annie around the side of the stagecoach. "We're too noticeable as a duo."

Annie looked alarmed but realized it was their best chance of survival. "OK. You go left and I'll go right... and maybe we'll be able to team up again soon."

Jeff nodded. "Here's hoping. Stay safe, OK."

"You too."

They took off in different directions as another round of paint pellets were aimed their way. Buddy was left cowering on the ground like an overgrown toddler. "Guys, please don't leave me here! _Guys_?" He took a deep breath and limped to the safety of the library entrance, nearly colliding with a girl along the way. "Woah, I'm already down – don't hurt me!"

Jessica impatiently pushed past him and veered off to the right.

* * *

Shirley glared over the top of her playing cards at Pierce while he studied his next move. There was a small crowd of battle-weary students gathered around them in the cafeteria to watch. Shirley had suggested the game to Pierce at first as a way to cure their boredom, but it soon turned intense when betting chips were thrown into the ring.

"Is there any chance this game will be finished before my baby is born?" asked Shirley, mustering up the sweetest smile she could.

Pierce remained concentrated. "How many times do I have to tell you, you can't mess with a genius."

"Who said I was," she mumbled under her breath.

With an exaggerated flourish, Pierce took one of his cards and placed it in the middle of the table. "Draw four!" The crowd groaned in disappointment.

"The Lord is testing me," Shirley sighed, gathering up the extra Uno cards to add to her already big pile. She saw Pierce pick something up and batted it out of his hand before he could devour it. "Stop eating all the chips!"

"Why can't we play with _real_ poker chips?" he complained. "The wild west wasn't run on potatoes you know."

"My saloon, my rules. This isn't some Vegas sin house." Shirley narrowed her eyes at him. "Now what damn color are you changing it to this time?"

"How about blue?" said a woman's voice. They turned around to see Britta heading towards them covered head to toe in the same hue.

"That sounds good, Smurfette," said Pierce, sneaking in another handful of chips while everyone was preoccupied.

Any lingering animosity Shirley had towards her friend melted away when she saw how uncomfortable she looked. "Aww pumpkin, are you OK? Who got you?"

"Sharice," she mumbled. "I think it was revenge from Abed going all row-boat cop on her." Britta made a face as she slid some paint out of her hair. "Will you come to the bathroom and help me clean up?"

"Of course, sweetie." She took one last look at her cards and swiftly placed them down one-by-one. "Skip, skip, skip, reverse, reverse, skip, one, one, draw two, draw four, draw four, Uno – _I win_." Shirley grinned and walked off with Britta, leaving Pierce dumbfounded. "You can't mess with genius," she called back over her shoulder.

The women made their way down the empty corridor but the minute they stepped around the corner, a flurry of paint flew their way. Britta quickly grabbed Shirley's arm and pulled her back to safety.

"We're not in the game any more, dumbasses!" Britta yelled out. "We just want to use the bathroom!" More paint sailed past them in response. "Oh, real nice!"

"Let me try," said Shirley, clearing her throat. "Hello out there! This is Shirley and I'm here with Britta. We're both unarmed and we'd really appreciate you allowing us to visit the little girls' room." There was silence. Shirley gave Britta a pleased smile, which quickly turned into a scowl when a glob of paint flew down the hall. "That's it!" she growled. "You are messing with the wrong women – we will hunt down your disrespectful asses!"

"Go Shirley!" grinned Britta, jumping when they heard a whirring of shots down the other end of the hall followed by frustrated yells. Britta frowned. "Did someone just take them out?"

They peeked around the corner and saw the same masked man from earlier dashing away. Shirley gasped. "Who _is_ that?"

"Come on, let's chase after him!"

"But what about getting you clean?"

"It's only paint, it's not gonna hurt me." Britta took off with Shirley down the corridor, ignoring the overwhelming urge to claw at the itchiness on the side of her face.

* * *

Troy and Abed crept into the indoor swimming pool complex keeping their eyes peeled for any interference, but the place was eerily silent. Abed glanced out of the floor-to-ceiling windows and saw a lone figure bolting across the quad.

"Hot pants Edison's still in the game," he said, pointing her out to Troy. "There can't be very many players left now, though."

"Shouldn't the Dean be making more announcements on the PA or something? He's usually glued to that stupid thing." Troy followed Abed down one length of the pool, both of them not noticing Jessica creeping after Annie.

"Maybe he's still working on the prize."

"The prize!" Troy happily sighed. "What do you think it is this year? I hope we can eat it... or hug it." He nearly tripped over when Abed came to an abrupt stop. "What? What is it?"

Abed frowned. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Did you wear your Firefly underwear too?" Troy wriggled around uncomfortably. "They have been riding up my butt all—"

"Run!" yelled Abed, just as a gun started firing above them. They surged forward towards the judge's booth and flipped the table to hide behind.

"Where is it _coming_ from?" shouted Troy, firing his gun in every direction.

Abed loaded another clip. "They're up on the diving platform. Cover me!" While Troy shot into the air, Abed raced forward to get a better aim, hoping his shots were hitting their target. The boys soon got their wish when a body rolled off the platform and fell into the pool. "Quick, follow me," said Abed, leading Troy into the locker room.

"That was close," gasped Troy. "Lucky that big, expensive looking desk was there to shield us from the paint." He glanced at Abed, who had fallen silent. "What's the matter?" Troy's eyes widened. "You didn't get hit did you?"

"No," said Abed."But it made me realize something. We're so focused on being a team that we haven't really thought about the consequences." He looked at the last few paintball clips attached to his braces. "What if we end up as the final two?"

"That's easy, man,' said Troy. "Rock, paper, scissors, kick, punch."

"Like we tried with our costumes?"

"Oh yeah..." Troy frowned before lowering his gun. "Then I'd just let you shoot me 'cause I'd want to see you win."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you."

Troy felt a rush of pride. "Well I think there's only one way outta this, don't you?" Abed nodded and lifted his gun at the same time as Troy. "One, two..."

"Three." Abed pressed the trigger and hit Troy's boot with a glob of green paint, just as a spattering of pink spread across his trousers.

"Thanks for missing the coat," smiled Troy. The moment was spoiled when they heard a low moaning sound echoing through the room. "What was that?" Troy yelped, his voice becoming high pitched. "Are we gonna get attacked by ghosts? I _knew_ they stole Annie's pen!"

"It's OK; I don't think it's supernatural." Abed crept around the back of the locker room where the equipment was stored. With Troy trailing him, he gently pushed a large trolley filled with kick boards and flippers to the side to reveal someone hiding behind it.

"Neil!" said Troy, stepping forward to help him to his feet. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Is he still out there?" Neil stammered, nursing a painful looking bruise on his arm.

"Is who still out there?" said Abed. "What happened?"

Neil gave them grave looks. "We need to find the Dean. This game has to be called off."

* * *

"I think he went this way," said Britta, heading towards the Anthropology classroom.

Shirley hitched her handbag up her arm while trying to keep the pace. "If we don't find him soon I'm gonna have to sit down. These boots weren't made for walking, and this baby body _definitely_ wasn't made for running."

Britta scratched her chin and waited for Shirley to catch up. "What does the whole pregnancy thing feel like?" she asked, glancing towards Shirley's stomach. "I know it's bad, but I just keep picturing that scene from Alien where the guy's torso eventually explodes."

"Maternal little bunny aren't you," said Shirley, raising an eyebrow. "It feels... nice."

"That's it? Just 'nice'?"

"Mmm-hmm." Shirley rubbed her hand across her stomach. "Even though everyone can see it, I still feel like I've got something secret tucked away that's all mine." She smiled. "It's the best feeling in the world."

Britta smiled just as she caught someone moving out of the corner of her eye. "Wait!" she yelled, taking off in a sprint. The person slowed and turned around, nearly colliding with Britta as she rounded the corner. "Hey! Oh, it's just you."

"Great to see you too," snarked Jeff, taking in her blue attire. "On your way to an Avatar convention?"

"I dunno, are you on your way to a nerd convention?"

"As a matter of fact I am. Hope to see you there as their reigning queen."

"Oh good, more of this," said Shirley, joining them. "Honestly, you two fight more than my boys do."

"What are you gals up to anyway?" said Jeff. "Did Pierce finally bore everyone to death?"

"We're searching for the mysterious masked man," said Britta. "Want to help?"

"Not really high on my to-do list when I've got a paintball game to win."

"Speaking of which, what happened to Annie?" asked Shirley. "Last I saw she was with you."

Jeff frowned. "You guys haven't seen her again?" They shook their heads. "Crap..."

A loud crash emanating from the Anthropology room startled them. Jeff took off in search of the commotion, letting his gun lead the way. When Britta and Shirley found him he was standing over the masked man, who was face down on the ground. Half the class's dioramas were scattered and broken on the floor next to him.

"Stick 'em up," said Jeff.

Britta wrinkled her nose. "Really? You're going with that?"

"Oh come on, not you too. What's wrong with that phrase?"

The masked man rolled over. "You just gotta Chang it up every now and then, bro."

"You?" gasped Shirley. "You're the mysterious masked man?"

Chang sat up and removed the bandana from his face, giving her a sheepish smile. "Surprise."

"Lame surprise," muttered Jeff, earning an elbow in the ribs from Britta.

"Why have you been pulling disappearing acts all day like some kind of freaky magician?" said Shirley.

"I've just been keeping an eye on things."

"What things?"

The answer slowly dawned on Britta. "Shirley, he's been keeping an eye on _you_."

Shirley's face softened as she remembered Kenneth being shot after she was held hostage, and then the bathroom crossfire from before. "Is that true, Chang?"

He nodded. "Look, I know you're still processing what happened between us," he ignored Jeff's shudder, "and I may not even be the baby daddy. But until we know for certain, I just want to make sure you're both OK. I'm not completely useless you know," he mumbled.

"I know," Shirley quietly replied. "... Thank you."

Chang smiled. "If it _was_ mine though, what do you think of the middle name 'El Tigre'? And would you be willing to have a family portrait taken in matching sweaters to send to my parents?"

Jeff could see Shirley tense up next to him. "Dial it back a notch, dude."

* * *

The cafeteria was buzzing when Jeff, Britta, Shirley and Chang made their way back in. Abed signalled them over to where he was standing with Troy, Pierce, Neil and the Dean.

"What's going on?" said Jeff. "Is the game over?"

"It needs to be," said the Dean, pressing a hand to his forehead in worry. "Oh my God, what are we going to do?"

"About what?" said Britta. "What did we miss?"

"We've hit code blue!" said Troy.

Shirley covered her mouth in shock. "Someone _died_?"

"Is_ that_ what that means?" Troy scratched his head. "I always just thought it meant, 'Holy crap, the world's gone crazy!'"

"No one died, dummies," said Pierce. "The school's just been ambushed. Tell them what you overheard Neil."

Neil wrung his hands together as all eyes fell upon him. "I was looking for a first aid kit in the swimming pool locker room after I tripped over and hurt my arm. But I hid when I heard people coming. There was a guy and a girl and they were arguing about the paint cartridges." Neil looked concerned. "They were saying they should have laced more with black mold."

Britta froze, inspecting the paint covering her body. "Are you saying that half the campus population has been contaminated?"

"Who would do such a thing?" said Shirley.

"And why is this the first we've heard about it?" said Jeff, snapping his fingers in front of the Dean's shell-shocked face. "Hey! Get out of your little coma cocoon and put a message over the PA!"

"I can't, it's been tampered with!" cried the Dean. "I was only out of my office for an hour trying to come up with a prize," he stopped and tried not to appear shifty. "I mean _collect_ the prize, but someone must have got in and cut the wires."

Abed tilted his head to the side, deep in thought. "Pineapple allergy, but she wanted a pineapple drink... she knew Annie had an office key..."

"Oh God, Annie," said Jeff in alarm. "She doesn't know. How are we going to reach her when the PA's broken?"

Chang tugged on his sleeve. "Uh, grandpa, I know you live in the dark ages with your landline and everything but we have things these days called _cell phones_."

Jeff's mouth tightened in annoyance but he quickly took out his phone and dialled Annie's number, only to be met with her voicemail. "Dammit! Why aren't you picking..." He suddenly remembered the last time he saw Annie with her phone – when he knocked it out of her hand in the stagecoach. "Stupid sexy hot pants!" he muttered.

"Jeff if I'm right, Annie's got even more to worry about than just black mold and ill-fitting shorts," said Abed. "I think Jessica is bad news."

"Again with the Single White Female thing," said Britta scraping at the paint on her arms. She gratefully accepted the handkerchief Pierce offered her from his shirt pocket.

"Since when is Abed not right about stuff, though," said Troy. "If it wasn't for him I never would've known about Go-Gurt."

Pierce nodded. "And there's also the fact that Jessica shot me in the back one minute into the game and laughed about it."

Everyone gave him incredulous looks. "Where were you with this information about five hours ago, Pierce?" chided Jeff.

"What? I just thought she hated me like nearly everyone else around here does. How was I supposed to know it was important?"

Jeff folded his arms in annoyance. "OK, forget about all that. We need to split up and find Annie." He turned to the Dean. "You go back to your office and see if you can fix the PA system."

"Jeffrey, as much as I yearn to be in the same league as that man-cake MacGyver, I don't think I can fix this situation with sticky tape and yarn."

"See this face?" Jeff said, gesturing wildly. "It says 'I don't give a crap, just try it anyway!'. Shirley and Pierce, you guys start on clean-up duty and try to get everyone to the health clinic." He faced the others. "Everyone else, dump your weapons and get going. We've got a rescue mission to complete."

"Ride 'em cow-person!" said Britta, pumping her fist in the air.

"You don't get to call my catch phrases lame ever again!" Jeff yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted out the door.

* * *

Annie clutched her gun to her chest as she hid behind a tree near the parking lot. Ever since she separated from Jeff she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. For all she knew she _was_ one of the final two and there _was_ someone stalking around just waiting to eliminate the competition. If that was the case, she wasn't about to spend her final moments of the game acting like a coward. Taking a deep breath she stepped out onto the dusty path that lead back to the main building. But before she could move she heard a branch snap a little way behind her. She whirled around and aimed her gun. "Freeze, you lily-livered scoundrel!"

A familiar figure stood off in the distance pointing their gun at Annie in the same fashion.

"Oh my gosh, Jessica!" said Annie, lowering her gun in relief. "You scared me!" She started to walk towards her.

"Sorry..." said Jessica, her tone even. "Are you with anyone else?"

"No, it's just me. It's so nice to see a friendly..." Annie came to an uneasy stop when she realized Jessica was still aiming for her. "... Face." Her eyes widened and she quickly jerked her gun back in the air. "Are we the last two?"

"Not quite," said Jessica. "I felt kind of left out before so I got my own little team together." She put two fingers in her mouth to whistle, signalling for her fellow gunslingers to join her from their hiding places.

Annie drew in a sharp intake of breath. "Magnitude? I don't understand – your pop's already been popped!" She gasped again at the next two people. "Jean Claude Van Overbite? _Vicki_? And..." she frowned. "I have no idea what your name is."

A blonde woman wearing red cowboy boots adorned with spurs took her place next to Magnitude. "I'm Quendra spelt with a Qu." She folded her arms defiantly. "I also spell kickass with a Qu."

"Quickass?" Annie muttered to herself in confusion.

"Nevermind that!" snapped Jessica, sending a withering glance Quendra's way. "We're not here for a spelling bee; we're here to claim victory."

"I didn't realize you wanted to win so badly," said Annie, still feeling rattled. "I'm sorry you felt like you had to go off and make your own team. It's just that my study group..."

"I don't care about your stupid study group OK loser?"

Annie felt like she'd been slapped. "Why are you being so harsh? I thought we were friends?"

Jessica laughed. "We City College folk don't make friends with Greendale rejects, Annie."

"City College? I don't understand."

"We've been infiltrating your school, posing as students to get the low down on what's happening around here." Jessica narrowed her eyes. "Hijacking our space bus victory was the last straw – we knew we had to take your school down from the inside."

"This is _insane_!" Annie could only stare at them, slack jawed. "Seriously, am I on hidden camera right now because this whole thing is _mental_."

"As mental as attending a school with an anus flag?"

Annie flared her nostrils in annoyance. "So what, you think winning our paintball tournament is somehow going to give City College an edge?"

"You don't know the half of it."

The two girls stood rooted to the spot at opposite ends of the path, their guns at the ready and their jackets blowing in the wind.

Jessica squeezed her finger closer on the trigger. "It's too bad you didn't follow through on your campaign promise..."

Annie clamped down on her gun at the same moment, sending a spray of paint Jessica's way. Time seemed to still as a blob of dark green paint headed directly for Annie's face. To her left she heard someone yell, "Noooooo!" and charge at her. She barely had time to register who it was before they leapt in front of her body and took the paint pellet in the chest.

"Jeff!" she said, kneeling down where he fell to the ground. "What are you doing?"

He looked down at his stained shirt. "Something my health may live to regret."

Annie jerked her head up when she heard a commotion down the path and realized that her friends plus Chang and Neil had somehow managed to tackle Jessica and her gang to the ground.

Troy kept a tight grip on Magnitude. "I guess once you pop you _can_ stop, nerd!"

"Can someone _please_ explain to me what's going on?" said Annie, helping Jeff to his feet.

"I'd say they've just been hit with a little bit of karma."

"I spell karma with a..."

"Oh my God, shut up!"

* * *

Annie stood next to Jeff as he perched on a spare bed in the health clinic while they waited to be seen by a nurse. His shirt was crumpled up in a ball next to him and he dabbed at the remanets of paint on his chest.

"I can't believe City College tried to contaminate everyone with black mold and get the school shut down," said Annie, shaking her head. "And I can't believe they thought they'd get away with it."

"I can't believe the mold turned out to be non-toxic and it was actually the paint that was causing the itching," said Jeff in disbelief. "I mean seriously, who buys large vats of paint stored in a backyard warehouse from someone called _Bubba_? Oh, that's right, the moronic Dean."

"Give him a break, Jeff; he's got enough to deal with right now. Like stupid Jessica and her stupid lies. Ugh. I hate that she tricked me."

"Speaking of tricks, the Dean's just lucky he fooled everyone into signing that paintball contract when we thought he was getting signatures to bring the chicken fingers back."

"Your lawyer skills really are slipping these days aren't they?"

"Hey, don't start with me; I took a bullet for you today!"

"A bullet?" teased Annie.

"Paint pellet, bullet, same difference." Jeff smirked. "Feel free to call me your hero. I also answer to 'wind beneath my wings'."

"Do you also answer to Sheriff Smug?"

"Only if I get to wear one of your shiny sheriff stars," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Biting back a laugh, Annie impulsively leant forward and planted her lips on Jeff's. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her body to bring her closer.

Annie slowly broke away to catch her breath. "Is that a sufficient enough thank you?" she asked, keeping her arms around him.

"I don't know," Jeff mused. "I reckon we could fit in a few more before the group finds us." He toyed with the lasso around her waist. "What do you say?"

Annie smirked. "I say... _Yee-hah._"

Jeff laughed and brushed his lips against hers. "Now you're talking."

_End_


End file.
